


La tigre e il professore

by rosieposie77



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Angst, Friends to Lovers, Introspection, Love Triangles, M/M, Pre and Post Reichenbach, Victorian
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-12
Updated: 2014-01-12
Packaged: 2018-01-08 12:00:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1132398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosieposie77/pseuds/rosieposie77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Il colonnello Sebastian Moran è tornato alle cascate di Reichenbach. Lo fa ogni anno, da quando i suoi occhi sono stati chiamati ad assistere, in quel luogo raccapricciante, alla fine del professor James Moriarty, il suo amico – il suo amante – per opera di Sherlock Holmes. Ogni volta che il colonnello torna a Reichenbach, i ricordi del passato vissuto assieme a Moriarty riaffiorano alla mente: il loro primo omicidio, la prima volta che si sono amati… Ma questa volta sarà diverso: davanti al salto delle cascate, Sebastian incontra il fratello dello scomparso professore. E per una notte, un’ultima notte soltanto, potrà rivivere l’amore che nutriva per James, prima di partire per Londra. Prima di provare a uccidere Sherlock Holmes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La tigre e il professore

Al colonnello Sebastian Moran l’acqua non piaceva. La detestava con ogni fibra del suo corpo. Non gli piaceva immergersi né intraprendere una lotta impari con le onde o la corrente, con il rischio di dover perdere la battaglia. Un terrore (poiché era di questo che si trattava; era questo che il suo cuore di soldato dovette alla fine ammettere) che risaliva a quando era poco più di un fanciullo esile e gracile che l’esercito di Sua Maestà non aveva ancora plasmato in un guerriero valoroso, determinato e possente.  
  
Accadde sulla spiaggia di Brighton, in un pomeriggio di metà settembre quando il sole iniziava la sua discesa dietro le colline distanti, preparandosi a dare il suo commiato al giorno che volgeva al termine. Sebastian non lo dimenticò mai; se ne sarebbe ricordato per sempre, sino alla fine dei suoi giorni. “Avanti, Sebastian, buttati!” gli aveva gridato suo padre, Sir Augustus, ex ministro britannico in Persia, mentre galleggiava schivando le onde che increspavano il mare grosso. Sebastian stava osservando il padre da riva, con i piedi affondati nella sabbia dorata sino alle caviglie e il labbro inferiore stretto tra i denti così intensamente da far male. “Io… non me la sento, padre. Non sono bravo a nuotare” aveva ammesso, scuotendo lentamente la testolina bionda.  
  
  
Sapeva perfettamente a che cosa andava in contro, Sebastian, con quella dichiarazione. Sapeva perfettamente come sarebbe stata interpretata da suo padre: ovvero, come un’ammissione di codardia. E a Sir Augustus Moran non piacevano i codardi. Li odiava con tutto se stesso, considerandoli poco più che feccia.  
  
Una volta era arrivato addirittura a fustigare con una cinghia uno dei servi nella loro tenuta semplicemente perché aveva espresso un secondo di esitazione di troppo al suo ordine di entrare a mani nude nel pollaio dove si era intrufolato un lupo rabbioso. Sebastian aveva assistito alla scena da lontano, tenendosi in disparte dietro un carretto carico di fieno, e non l’aveva mai dimenticata. Soprattutto, non aveva mai dimenticato la ferocia che aveva letto negli occhi e in ogni muscolo del corpo del padre. L’aveva vista, studiata e ne aveva fatto tesoro per il futuro.  
  
  
Non si era sbagliato, il futuro colonnello, quel giorno sulla spiaggia. Seguendo le sue previsioni, Sir Augustus aveva raggiunto la riva nuotando a grandi bracciate, era uscito dall’acqua e si era diretto a passo deciso verso il figlio. Si erano guardati per un attimo negli occhi.  
  
  
Sir Augustus non aveva detto una parola. Sebastian non aveva osato dire una parola. Un attimo dopo, il ragazzo si era ritrovato in mezzo al mare, con il padre che lo trascinava per un braccio. Un’onda grossa e improvvisa lo sorprese, investendolo senza pietà e separandolo da Sir Augustus.  
  
  
La forza delle acque era così risoluta da apparire un degno alleato dell’ex ministro, trascinando il ragazzo sempre più lontano dalla riva, laddove non si toccava. Sebastian gridò il nome del padre, in un disperato tentativo di richiesta d’aiuto, mentre una seconda onda lo sommergeva. In un attimo, Sir Augustus non gli fu più accanto. Attorno a lui c’erano solo schiuma, pennellate di blu e il rumore sordo delle onde che gli trafiggeva il cervello. Dopodiché, più nulla.  
  
  
Quando Sebastian rinvenne, era sdraiato sull’ottomana di velluto verde nella stanza di sua madre, nella loro residenza estiva a Brighton. Il camino scoppiettava poco distante, nella speranza di donare al corpo provato un po’ di quel calore perduto.  
  
  
Aveva la testa ancora un po’ intontita, Sebastian, e, soprattutto, si sentiva ferito nell’orgoglio. A poco a poco, il viso sorridente di sua madre venne messo a fuoco nel suo campo visivo. “Madre” bisbigliò Sebastian, cercando di tirarsi a sedere. “Shhh, non agitarti, caro. Sei ancora debole” disse lei, aiutandolo. “Io... temevo che sarei morto” aggiunse Sebastian, perdendosi con lo sguardo nelle fiamme che rischiaravano la stanza, ormai quasi del tutto immersa nella penombra vespertina. “Non ha più importanza; adesso sei qui.” Il sorriso di mamma Mary era una delle cose più belle e rassicuranti che Sebastian avesse mai visto in vita sua; tuttavia, in quel frangente lo rinfrancavano ben poco. “Lui mi detesta...” furono le parole che uscirono a sorpresa dalle labbra del ragazzo biondo. “Non è vero” cercò di protestare la madre, tuttavia con poca convinzione. “Mi ritiene un inetto” spiegò il ragazzo, stringendo forte tra le dita la stoffa della camicia da notte che si era ritrovato addosso svegliandosi. Mamma Mary non tentò di protestare ancora, preferendo voltare il capo verso il camino e perdendosi in quelle fiammate arancioni. “Ma un giorno gli dimostrerò di che pasta sono fatto” mormorò Sebastian, con convinzione. Era una promessa e, quant’era vera la morte, l’avrebbe mantenuta.  
   
  
   
   
Al colonnello Moran l’acqua non piaceva nemmeno osservarla di lontano. Come stava facendo in quel momento. Come lo faceva ogni anno esattamente quel giorno, da tre anni a quella parte.  
  
Odiava quel luogo – il luogo maledetto come lo aveva battezzato nella sua mente – eppure non poteva negare il forte richiamo che esercitava sulla propria persona. Sarebbe stato capace di individuarlo anche attraverso una folta coltre di nebbia, ritornandoci a occhi chiusi, come farebbe un _columba livia_ con la sua colombaia.  
  
Il suo luogo maledetto, le _cascate di Reichenbach_...  
  
Sebastian Moran odiava ogni millimetro di quel posto che sembrava essere stato vomitato fuori dall’Inferno stesso, forse perché talmente raccapricciante da far spavento persino a Lucifero.  
  
Odiava il torrente che, gonfiato nella stagione del disgelo, si gettava in quell’abisso così profondo e cupo da essere quasi impossibile scorgere il fondo.  
Odiava i vapori che si innalzavano dall’abisso, con quell’odore pungente e che sapeva di morte e disperazione che arrivava dritto alle sue narici.  
Odiava il rumore assordante delle acque del fiume, che si infrangevano contro le rocce scure come la lava e che gli ricordavano i lamenti di anime perdute e condannate.  
Soprattutto, il colonnello Sebastian Moran odiava il ricordo della morte che lo accoglieva ogni volta che ritornava a Reichenbach, lo stesso giorno di ogni anno. Puntuale come la notte, fedele come un’amante.  
  
Le immagini dell’accaduto erano così vivide nella sua mente che sembravano quasi risalire al giorno prima. Se si concentrava e chiudeva gli occhi, sedendosi magari su una delle rocce scure che limitavano lo stretto e inquietante sentiero costeggiante il dirupo, poteva addirittura sentire le loro grida, l’eco di quella lotta estenuante per la vita e, infine, gli ultimi gemiti del professor James Moriarty prima di cadere nel baratro e lasciarsi inghiottire dalla furia delle cascate. Prima di morire per mano del suo acerrimo nemico, Sherlock Holmes.  
  
Sebastian non aveva mai incontrato anima viva in quel luogo che sembrava essere dimenticato da tutto e da tutti, ogni volta che si era recato ad ammirare il salto nel vuoto compiuto dal fiume ogni anniversario della morte del suo amico del cuore.  
  
Del suo professore.  
  
Del suo _amante_...  
  
Se si concentrava davvero e annullava tutto il resto, compreso il profumo del muschio o la brezza che gli scompigliava i capelli chiari, riusciva addirittura a visualizzare il volto di quell’uomo di cultura dalla reputazione solo in apparenza irreprensibile, dietro il quale si celava invece la migliore mente criminale di tutta l’Inghilterra e forse del mondo intero.  
  
E se poi era così bravo da riuscire infine ad annullare il fragore spaventoso e raccapricciante delle cascate, Sebastian poteva addirittura sentire l’eco della risata del professore, quella risata che riservava solo a lui, lontano da occhi e orecchie indiscrete, quand’erano seduti nello studio della residenza privata di Moriarty, con un bicchiere di brandy in una mano e un buon sigaro nell’altra. Oppure quando James si sedeva al pianoforte e le sue dita lunghe e sottili scorrevano rapide e sensuali sui tasti bianchi e neri, dando vita a sonate che Sebastian, in cuor suo, era certo fossero un’espressione dell’amore e della devozione che nutriva nei suoi confronti.  
  
  
  
  
 _°°°To be continued...°°°_

**Author's Note:**

>  **Angolo dell'autrice:**   dopo aver trascorso diverso tempo a pubblicare nella sezione Sherlock BBC, eccomi qui a pubblicare nella sezione canonica. Questa storia l'avevo concepita nella mia testa come una ficcy di omaggio al Canone (sì, diciamola tutta: al personaggio di Moran che rimane uno dei miei preferiti), ma poi una volta completata ha trovato un editore ed è diventata un ebook. Per chi di voi volesse leggerla, la potete trovare in ePub sul sito de[ La mela avvelenata,](http://www.lamelavvelenata.com/product/la-tigre-e-il-professore-cristina-bruni/) oppure su [Amazon](http://www.amazon.it/La-tigre-professore-Cristina-Bruni-ebook/dp/B00HCNC556/ref=sr_1_1?s=digital-text&ie=UTF8&qid=1388164078&sr=1-1&keywords=la+tigre+e+il+professore).


End file.
